Bigguuoru's Defensive Tactic! Oblivious!
This is episode 14 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Episode 14: Bigguuoru's Defensive Tactic! Oblivious! At the training: Matt: Hey, Selena. Selena: ... Hey. Matt: Can you help me practice Fire Burst? You know, the move that Firenoid used when Vulcano was possesed. Selena: No, I can't. Matt: Why? Selena: I just can't. *walks away* Matt: What's up with her lately? Vulcano, Sikora and Ezoru overhears, and walks up to Matt. Sikora: Ok, this has got to end. Matt: What? Ezoru: You are way too oblivious to this. Matt: To what? Vulcano: You...really haven't noticed? Matt: Notice what? That Selena's acting weird? Sure I did. Vulcano: We're talking about WHY she's acting weird. Matt: Oh... I don't know why. Sikora: Ok, we gotta tell him. He's never gonna figure it out on his own. Ezoru and Vulcano nod. Matt: What's going on? Tell me what? Sikora: Dude, Selena likes you. Matt: What? Vulcano: Why do you think she's acting so weird? Matt: What? No. She's acting as if she'd hate me, not as if she'd like me. Ezoru: When did she start acting this way? Because she wasn't always this way towards you. Matt: Well...A couple of weeks ago, I guess. Vulcano: You're not making the connection? What happened to the team a couple of weeks ago? Matt: Darkeru...left? Vulcano, Ezoru and Sikora facepalm. Sikora: MESU! Mesu happened a couple weeks ago. She became our manager. Matt: What does that have to do with this theory of yours? Ezoru: Do you like Mesu? Matt: Well.... I guess... Vulcano: Well there you go. Selena's gealous. Matt: Oh... Vulcano: Do YOU like her? Matt: I....don't know. I think I should talk to her. Ezoru: Yeah. Matt walks up to Selena. Matt: Hi. Can we talk? Selena: Why? Matt: Well...I've been told... that you like me. Is that true? Selena: Well.... Matt: Is this why you're mad at me lately? Because of Mesu? Mesu overhears(only the last part) and comes in. Mesu: What's because of me? Selena: Nothing. Now if you excuse me.... *walks away* Matt: Selena! Wait! Selena leaves. Mesu: What's wrong? Matt: It's just...nothing, forgett about it. Mesu: Am I causing any trouble? I heard "Because of Mesu?". Matt: It's...nothing, forgett it. Mesu: No, seriously, what was it? Matt: Well.....No, nevermind. Later that day: Selena is walking in the park and meets with Vulcano. Vulcano: Hey. Selena: Hey... Vulcano: Did...Matt talk with you? Selena: YOU told him? Vulcano: Well...Me, Sikora and Ezoru. Selena: WHY?! Vulcano: It was obvious anyway. Selena: Not to him. Things should have stayed that way. Vulcano: Why? Selena: Because now he knows. And he likes Mesu anyway. What difference does it makes now that he knows? Vulcano: You're not gonna get him to like you more than Mesu by being all mean to him. Selena: I guess that wasn't the best approach...But it doesn't matter now. All that's ruined. Because of you. You could have told me to do stuff differently instead of running and telling Matt. Vulcano: Sorry... But I can't change that now. Selena: Should've thought it trough before doing it. *walks away* Vulcano: Selena! Day of the match: The team heads on to the field. Vulcano: Hi. I am the captain of Legend Storm, Vulcano. Margo: I AM MARGO! Sorry. I am Margo, defender and captain of Bigguuoru! KICK OFF: Jan passes to Banatsu. Vulcano blocks him. Vulcano: VULCANIC ERUPTION! *steals the ball* Alright! Darkeru! *passes* Margo: NOW! ACTIVE THE HISSATSU TACTIC! Ginah/Gobo/Nyai/Senjei/Mariko/Margo: HISSATSU TACTIC! BIG WALL! *The seven defenders focus, and a a wall as big tall as the stadium appears in front of Darkeru* Darkeru: WHAT?! Vulcano: What...is that? Margo: PUSH! The 7 defenders push the wall towards the players, smacking it on them, stunning them all, which causes it to break, allowing Margo to steal the ball from him. Margo advances up the field. Margo: BIGON! *passes* The players return to normal. Sazoru: You think. ICE PRISON! *steals the ball* Selena! *passes* Selena is blocked by Banatsu. Selena: PETAL WIND! *nothing happends* WHAT?! Banatsu simply steals the ball. Jale blocks him. Banatsu: ROCK BALL! *Banatsu leaves the ball unsupervised. Jale goes for it but finds out it's actually a rock. Banatsu runs away with the real ball* Bigon! *passes* Bigon: STONE TABLET! *10 tablets appear in front of Bigon. Bigon shoots the ball trough them, and the broken stone tablets attach themselves to the ball, creating an almost meteorite like shoot* Kaizon: It's okay. GOD HAND G! *kept* Alright. You might be awesome in defense, but the attack is lacking. Selena! *throws the ball* Selena tries to use Petal Wind again but fails. Selena: Why...? Margo steals the ball from her without a hissatsu. Matt blocks him. Margo: Damn... Matt: SOLAR SOLSTICE! *steals the ball* Margo goes back into position. Margo: LET'S GO! Ginah/Gobo/Nyai/Senjei/Mariko/Margo: HISSATSU TACTIC! BIG WALL! Margo takes the ball away from Matt and stuns every player. He advances past the middlefielders and some defenders, and then passes to Jan. Dorick blocks him. Jan: ROCK BALL! *dribbles him* Bigon! *passes* Bigon: STONE TABLET! Kaizon: GOD HAND G! *kept* Vulcano: At this rate, the match will end 0-0. They can't score, and we can't even shoot. Darkeru runs towards Kaizon. Darkeru: Pass to me! Kaizon: But...Big Wall... Darkeru: Have faith! Kaizon: ...Alright. *passes* Darkeru: *smirk* Margo: Whatever it is, it won't work! Darkeru: HAAAAAAAA: Dark Gemini, Xandar! Darkeru charges in with brute force. He makes it past the 2 middlefielders. Ginah/Gobo/Nyai/Senjei/Mariko/Margo: HISSATSU TACTIC! BIG WALL! Margo steals the ball away from Darkeru. Darkeru: WHAT?! I....I had a Keshin. Jale: This isn't a normal hissatsu though, Darkeru. This is a Hissatsu Tactic. Brute force won't work. We need to figure out a way to make it past it. Darkeru: But how? Margo passes to Jan. Sazoru blocks him. Jan: ROCK BALL! *dribbles him* Bigon! *passes* Bigon: STONE TABLET! Kaizon: Useless. God Hand G! *kept* Kaizon passes to Jale but Banatsu intercepts it. Banatsu: Bigon! Bigon: STONE TABLET! *Summons the tablets* Kaizon: Why? Why do you keep using that move? It's not gonna make it in. Bigon: Is that so? Take a look at the number of tablets. Kaizon: 13 tablets? So? ... Wait, weren't they 10 at first? Bigon: You got it. The more the hissatsu is used, the more tablets appear. And the more tablets appear... Kaizon: ... The strongest the shoot is. Bigon: Hah, took you a while. Here comes! *shoots the ball trough the 13 tablets* Kaizon: GOD HAND G! Ghaaa! Goaaaal! 1-0 for Bigguuoru! Kaizon: Can't be... Matt: What can we do, Vulcano? Vulcano: Not sure... Matt: At this rate... They'll just keep shooting and increasing their power, while we do nothing but wasting ours on that stupid wall. Darkeru: That wall isn't impentrable. There's no way. Such thing doesn't exist. It's got a weakness. Matt: Yeah, but we don't know it. Darkeru: That's true. KICK OFF: Vulcano passes to Kai. Kai passes back to Sikora. Kai: Sikora, try The Tornado. Maybe it'll blow it away. Sikora: Alright. Ginah/Gobo/Nyai/Senjei/Mariko/Margo: HISSATSU TACTIC! BIG WALL! Sikora: THE TORNADO! The wall doesn't get blown away. Sikora: Damn it. Margo steals the ball. Margo: Jan! He passes, but Selena intercepts the pass. Mariko then blocks her. Selena: PETAL WIND! *nothing happends* Again? Mariko slides in and steals the ball. Jan! *passes* Dorick: Not this time! NATURE STORM! *steals the ball* Selena! *prepares to pass* Selena: No. Dorick: No? Dorick wasn't paying attention to the ball, and Banatsu steals the ball. Dorick: Oh no! Sazoru: I'm on it. Banatsu: ROCK BALL! *dribbles him* Bigon! *passes* Kaizon: Oh no.... Jale: YOUR KESHIN, KAIZON! Kaizon: That's right. HAAAAAAA: God Emperius! Bigon: STONE TABLET! *14 tablets now appear* Kaizon: IKARI NO TETSUI! *kept* Alright! Try one more time, guys. Matt! *long passes* Matt is blocked by Senjei and Mariko who prepare to use a hissatsu. He makes a short pass to Selena. Vulcano: NOW, SELENA! They don't have Senjei and Mariko! They can't do it without all of them! Advance! Margo charges in and steals the ball. Darkeru: WHAT WAS THAT?! Selena: I'm....not feeling concentrated today. Darkeru: YOU MIGHT'VE JUST COSTED US THE MATCH, YOU.... GAAAAH! Darkeru runs towards Margo. Margo: *looks behind himself* What? Darkeru: *prepares his Keshin* Vulcano: Darkeru, what are you do-.... Darkeru runs trough Margo, causing him to fall down, while Darkeru steals the ball. Kaizon: DARKERU! Why? Darkeru: They can't do Big Wall with him not there. We're set. But the referee stops the match. Darkeru: What? Referee: That was a serious fault. Bigon runs up to the fallen Margo. Bigon: Are you okay? Margo: Gh.... Bigon: Can you stand up? Margo: I need to. Big Wall.....Big Wall is our ultimate denfensive tactic. I won't go out. Even for this. I'm not weak. I'M STRONG! You hear me, Darkeru? I won't let what you did affect me. Referee: Margo is in a good enough shape to play, but this was too much of a fault. Darkeru, I'm giving you a red card. Darkeru: WHAT?! Matt: Well deserved. Darkeru: HEY! Who's side are you on? Matt: That was a serious fault, like the referee said. You can't just charge in on someone like that. Ezoru: Yeah, why'd you do it? Darkeru: Well we have this stupid weakling here who obviously can't play. I did what I had to, to cover up for her continuous mistakes. Matt: HEY! Selena's not a stupid weakling. Selena: No, Darkeru's right. Matt: What? Selena: I can't concentrate. I am a weakling. I'm only dragging you down. Since the game's on a break anyway, I might as well do this now. Koji, switch with me. Koji: Umm... Selena: Don't question it. I'm not playing anymore. Not this match at least. Koji: Why can't you focus? Matt: Selena... Matt walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder, but Selena rejects it. Selena: No. You're the last person I need to talk to right now. Matt: No! I am the EXACT person you need to talk to. Selena: I decide that. Selena goes to sit on the bench. Selena: Koji, you can go play. Koji: You sure? Selena: Do I not sound sure? Koji: Ummm....Okay, if you really want this. *goes on the field* THE MATCH CONTINUES: The match continues with Margo's pass. He long passes to Bigon. Bigon: STONE TABLET! *15 tablets appear this time* Kaizon: IKARI NO TETSUI! *kept* Bigon: *smirk* Kaizon(thinking): (What? I kept it. What was with that smirk? .... Can it be ...?) HALF TIME! Legend Storm meets on their bench to discuss. Jale: Impossible doesn't exist. That wall is not impossible to destroy. Vulcano: Yeah, but how can we destroy it? Kaizon: Guys, we urgently need to stop that guy from shooting. Vulcano: Why? Dorick: Yeah, you have a Keshin. You're set. Kaizon: Not really. Or I don't think so, at least. Matt: What are you talking about? Kaizon: Bigon...he smiled after I kept his shoot. Why would he do that? Unless....Well we know that the more tablets there are, the stronger the shoot. Well....what if, when he reaches a certain amount of tablets, the shoot will become stronger than a Keshin. Vulcano: Hmmm.... Kaizon: That's why he keeps on shooting against my Keshin. He's just building up his tablets. Vulcano: It's possible. Sazoru: Alright, so we'll tighten up our defenses. But what about the wall? Vulcano: The wall.... Ezoru: Maybe we need a hissatsu tactic of our own? Matt: How? Those don't work like a regular hissatsu. We need to practice that. And togheter, considering it involves most of the team. Ezoru: You're right.... So what do we do? Vulcano: The break's almost over... We're just gonna have to go out there and figure it out, cause right now, they're leading 1-0. Jale: There is a way. We just haven't figured it out yet. Vulcano: We're gonna have to in the next half, or else.... Matt: Don't say it. I don't want to think about it. Vulcano: Alright. Let's go out there and....do our best to destroy the wall. KICK OFF: Kai passes to Vulcano. Ginah/Gobo/Nyai/Senjei/Mariko/Margo: HISSATSU TACTIC! BIG WALL! Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! Vulcano attempts to run trough it, but is reflected, and the tactic goes on as usual. Margo passes to Banatsu. Jale: Sazoru! Dorick! Now! Reveal the secret defense hissatsu! The opening theme starts playing in the backround. Jale/Sazoru/Dorick: ARASHI STORM! *Jale, Sazoru and Dorick summon a huge storm. Sazoru jumps up and summons an ice blizzard that falls right next to Banatsu. Dorick jumps up and summons a leaf tornado in the same spot* Banatsu: Hah, missed. Sazoru: You think so? Jale jumps up and glitches Banatsu right into the blizzard and leaf storm. They then steal the ball. Koji: Wow! What was that? Jale(while running with the ball): Arashi Storm! It's a hissatsu me, Sazoru and Dorick have been secretly practicing. We kept it secret from everybody, because the more people know, the more likely it is to get out there. Dorick: We know you guys wouldn't sabotage our own team, but you might tell your parents or a friend, and stuff can leak from there. Sazoru: So we kept it a secret. Koji: That was an incredible move. Jale: Matt! *passes* Margo: USELESS! Ginah/Gobo/Nyai/Senjei/Mariko/Margo: HISSATSU TACTIC! BIG WALL! Matt: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: FIRE BURST! *Matt concentrates and releases a huge tall wave of flames, that destroys the wall* Margo: WHAT?! Vulcano: That was....Fire Burst! Matt(thinking): (How......Why did it work this time?) Vulcano: We're past the wall! Pass! Matt passes to Vulcano. Vulcano: FLARE SHOOT! Haran: ROCK ROCKET! *Haran summons a huge stone fist and shoots it from his hand, but the ball makes it trough* Goaaaal! 1-1! Vulcano: YES! Margo: Impossible. Our....Big Wall. The opening theme in the background ends. Karata: Captain.... What do we do? Nyai: Should....should we quit? Margo: NO! There is still one last hope. Karata: There is? Margo: Yes. Keep playing. KICK OFF: Jan passes to Banatsu. Matt blocks him. Matt: SOLAR SOLSTICE! *makes it trough* Koji! *passes* Margo blocks Koji. Koji: JUMP CRATER! *makes it past* Karata blocks him. Koji: JUMP CRATER! *makes it past* What? No hissatsus? Vulcano: I see! They focused so much on Big Wall, that they haven't at all on regular hissatsus. Margo: Tsk... Koji: KAI! *passes* Kai: DOOM VORTEX! Haran: ROCK ROCKET! Ghaaa! Goaaaaaal! 2-1 for Legend Storm. Kai: YES! Margo: Tsk... Karata: Captain.... Margo: Keep playing. We haven't lost yet, and as I said, THERE IS ONE HOPE LEFT! KICK OFF: Jan passes to Banatsu. Koji block shim. Banatsu: Rock Ball! *dribbles him* Jale: AGAIN! Jale/Sazoru/Dorick: ARASHI STORM! *steals the ball* Vulcano: Eruption. Bigon: MARGO! THIS WON'T WORK IF I DON'T GET THE BALL. Margo: I KNOW! Jale: Koji! *passes* Koji: Ezoru! *passes* Ezoru dribbles Ginah and Nyai with High Jump Smack. Ezoru: Vulcano! Vulcano: FLARE SHOOT! Haran: ROCK ROCKET! Ghaaa! Goaaal! 3-1 for Legend Storm. Bigon: You guys, I need the ball. You know what's gonna happen if I do, so just....get it to me. Margo: We're trying. KICK OFF: Banatsu passes to Jan. Margo: Long pass! Quick! Jan long passes to Bigon. Sazoru is the only one there. Sazoru: Damn. We didn't have time to gather. Heh, this'll have to do. ICE-.... Bigon: *smirk* ROCK ERUPTION! *Bigon pushes the ball in the ground with his foot, then he hits the ground and the ball comes out right under Sazoru, shooting him high up* Bigon: STONE TABLET! *16 tablets appear this time* *smirk* Kaizon: It's this one. I feel it. Bigon shoots the ball trough the tablets. Kaizon: IKARI NO TETSUI! Ghaaa! Goaaaaal! 3-2 for Legend Storm! Sikora: Damn it. He was right. A certain number of tablets will grow to be stronger than Ikari No Tetsui. Kaizon: Damn.... Matt: It's okay, isn't it? As long as we don't let Bigon shoot again, we should we good. Vulcano: You just gave me an idea. Jale, Sazoru, Dorick, come with me. The 4 of them walk to their coach. Vulcano: Coach, I would like to request a formation change. Just for the remainder of this match. Taisuke: What is it? Vulcano: I want to group Jale, Sazoru and Dorick togheter, right in front of the goal. They could have stopped Bigon right now, but that long pass gave them too little time to get togheter. Taisuke: But that would leave the sides open. Vulcano: But it doesn't matter if Bigon makes it past the middlefielders, because Jale, Sazoru and Dorick will be right there, guarding the goal almost like a second goalkeeper. Taisuke: ... Alright. I will allow it. Vulcano: ALRIGHT! Let's go, guys! KICK OFF: Kai passes to Vulcano. Vulcano dribbles every defender with Mega Rush. Kai: Hah, without their Big Wall, their defense is really pathetic. And they call this a defensive team? They might have seven defenders, but if they have no hissatsus, it's useless. Vulcano passes to Kai. Vulcano: I'm giving you this one. Kai: Thanks. DOOM VORTEX! Haran: ROCK ROCKET! GHAAA! Goaaaal! 4-2 for Legend Storm. KICK OFF: Jan passes to Banatsu. Banatsu long passes to Bigon but he is surprised by the 3 defenders sticking right next to each other in front of the goal. Bigon: Tsk.... Jale/Sazoru/Dorick/Vulcano: ARASHI STORM! *steals the ball* Jale: Koji! *passes* Koji dribbles every defender in his way with Jump Crater. Koji: Vulcano! *passes* Vulcano: FLARE SHOOT! * Haran is too tired from all the shoots and can't even react. The ball goes in. Goaaaaal! 5-2 for Legend Storm. The match is over! Legend Storm: YES! Margo: Impossible.... Vulcano walks up to Margo. Vulcano: You did good. Margo: That's not true. Vulcano: Well, yeah, you may have lost, but that hissatsu tactic was great and it caused us a lot of trouble. The problem in your tactic was not even considering what you would do if the wall would be broken. Margo: Up until this moment, no team has managed to break it. Vulcano: I know. I'm just telling you, for the future, it'd be beneficial to have regular hissatsus too. You know, as a Plan B sorta thing. Margo: Thanks, Vulcano. Margo and Vulcano shake hands. The team heads to their coach and manager. Dorick: WE DID IT! Vulcano: And all thanks to Matt, too. If he wouldn't have mastered Fire Burst... Darkeru: Great great, can we go now? Taisuke: Darkeru, what you did was very irresponsible. Darkeru: Who cares? We won, and we made it into the semi-finals. We just need to see who wins the quarter-finals in Block B, stomp those, then beat whoever is in the finals. Taisuke: It doesn't matter if we won or not. What matters is that this is exactly what I was afraid of when I accepted you back in the team. Darkeru: Are you kicking me out? Taisuke: No. But one more outburst and I just might. Darkeru: Tsk... The team heads to the bus: Everyone goes in, but Matt stops Selena outside. Matt: Wait. Just a second. Can we talk? You ran off both times I tried to talk to you. Selena: There's nothing we have to talk. Matt: Nothing? You like me. And because I like Mesu, you couldn't focus at all during this match. Selena: So you DO like her. Matt: Selena... Selena: It's all I needed to know, thanks. Matt: But... Selena goes into the bus. Matt: *sigh* Meanwhile in a dark place: Teenage Kid: Semi-Finals are coming up. Not too much till this tournament is over and we can get to bussiness. ???: Yeah.